Shawn Mendes
by BabyGirlRai44
Summary: Avery Jackson is a famous singer who started out in Dallas, Texas. She does a duet with Shawn Mendes and suddenly gets feeling for him. Does he feel the same?
1. Overload

**A/n This is my second book. One thing you should know about me, is I will number all of my books like this, so I know which order I wrote them in. So...yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Averys**_ **p.o.v**

 _Dear Diary,_ Tuesday

 _Today has been hard.I'm being pressured by my manager to write 11 songs for my new album, and they are due by Monday. I can't possibly have them done by then. Managers have it easy, because they don't have to write songs. They don't know the struggles of writing songs. And I have to do a duet with Shawn Mendes. He's gonna want to write about lovey dovey stuff. I write about everything other than that. Ugh. Sometimes I wish I could go back before I was famous. Why did I have to post that video of me singing? Why? Why? Why?_

I stopped writing when I got a call from my manager.

 _Me_

 _ **Manager**_

 _Hello?_

 _ **Hey A. We need you to come down to the studio, Shawns here, and he can't wait that long. You need to pick an idea and write quick.**_

 _Dude? Do you know how many hours it takes to write a song? And tell Shawn I don't wanna write about that lovey dovey type stuff._

 _ **He heard you. Keep your voice down**_

 _Do I care? No! Be there in a few_

I said then hung up. I was so frustrated, I didn't see my sister standing at the door.

"I wish they'd give you time." Ava said.

"Me too." I said, letting my head fall face down into the pillow.

"Was it about the whole Shawn writing thing?" She asked. I nodded and lookedat her. She was upset, but not as upset as I was inside.

* * *

It was a few minutes later and Idecided to take a shower. I put on minimal makeup, and wore high waisted skinny jeans, with a gray top. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to tell my parents I had to leave. I grabbed my keys and got inmy  
white Range Rover and headed to the studio to record a song withthe most love sick guy on planet.

* * *

 **A/n PLEASE NOTE I have nothing against Shawn Mendes. He is an amazing singer, and isso freaking cute.**

 **I absolutely love to sing, so everytime I update, will have a part of a song at the end, and you get to guess it! I will give the name at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Here's the song**

* * *

 _ **You run your mouth all over town**_

 _ **And this one goes out to the sound of**_

 _ **Breaking glass on my Range Rover**_

 _ **Pay me back or its over**_

* * *

 **Alright see ya later**

 **Bye!**


	2. Writing

**A/n Here's the next chapter.**

 **The first chapters song was 'Do Re Mi' by Blackbear.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

I soon got to the studio, and my manager was waiting outside for me.

"Finally! You're here! Shawn had to leave soon. Hurry." He exclaimed, pushing me into the building.

We got to the room, and I saw Shawn sitting on my couch, listening to my music.

"She's here." My manager said, causing him to look up, and quickly stop my music. He jumped up to greet me.

"Hi Avery." He said.

 _ **Shawns p.o.v**_

"Hi Avery." I said, causing her to look up from her shoes.

She hesitantly spoke and said, "Hi."

Her face read that she didn't want to be here at all.

"Alright! You have an hour to write this song." Her manager said and left the room.

"So, what do you want to write about?" I asked her.

"I don't care. Anything other than that lovey dovey type stuff, that you write about." Ouch that hurt, but she's right, I only write about that.

"Ok then." I sat down at the table and starting righting stuff down.

( _ **A/n yes I know this is Shawn and camilas song, but go with it plz)**_

 _ **It's tearing me apart  
She's slipping away (i'm slipping away)  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Coming home, coming home**_

 _ **I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been**_

She sat down next to me after I finished my part. She smiled, and said," Itsgood. Let me write my part and we'll be done!" She grabbed her note book and started writing.

 _ **Averys p.o.v**_

I have to admit, I thought he'd be awful at writing songs, but he was good. I wrote my part and showed him.

"Good. Let's do the music and record it." He said. I nodded and we worked for a while.

 **Hour later**

We were finally done and my manager came it. She listened to the track and smiled. "We've got a hit."

We sai goodbye to each other and went our separate ways. I was happy to perform this song.

 **No ones p.o.v**

 _ **Little did she know it would start something that would change everything.**_

* * *

 **A/n Heyguys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Here is this weeks song,**

* * *

 _Why didyou leave me here to burn_

 _I'm way to young to be this hurt_

 _I feel doomed in hotel rooms_

 _Staring straight up at the wall_

* * *

 _ **See ya**_


	3. Tour

**A/n Hey. I'm back. Last chapters song was 'I HaveQuestions' by CamilaCabelo. Sorry if I didn't spell her name right. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

I had written a couple songs the next day. I still had nine left to write. So far I had one breakup song and one rap song that I needed a rapper with.

 _Dear Diary, Wednesday_

 _Turns out working with Shawn is not so bad. Sure he's cute and has a killer smile, but I would never date him._

 _We finished our song, that we were supposed to write. He's good at writing as well. Got a little competion now. I always thought I was the best at writing songs. Man, why did I ever agree to this thing?_

I put my notebook away and focused on writing the next three songs.

 _ **Couple hours later**_

I had finished the rest of the songs and it was 12am. I turned off and light and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone off of the bed side table and answered it.

 _Me_

 _ **Manager**_

 _Hello?_

 _ **Hey, it's Tray. We havegotten the tour dates set up. I will text them to you. You will have Shawn come in at the end of each show to perform the new song.**_

 _Ok. Anything else?_

 _ **No. Shawn is coming over to your house by the way.**_

 _Why?_

 _ **He has asked about getting to know you and your parents.**_

 _And why is that?_

 _ **He doesn't want to go on tour with someone he knows nothing about.**_

 _Makes sense. When?_

 _ **Tonight at five. Make him feel welcome or no tour and no money.**_

 _Ok. Bye._

 _ **Bye**_.

Tray hung up and I got out of bed to tell my parents.

"Hey Mom?" She turned around from making breakfast.

"Yes Hun?" She had a look of worry, like she thought something was wrong.

"Nothing wrong." I said and she lightened up.

"It's just, Tray said Shawns coming over at five, so he can 'get to know us'. He also said make him feel welcome otherwise he might not want to go on tour." I explained.

"Tour?!" I heard dad yell from the living room. He got up and came into the kitchen.

"You're going on tour again? And with a boy? And not to mention you just got back from the Days End Tour!"

"It's just the Struggles Tour for my new album. The album has a duet with Shawn in, so I have to perform it with him. It will only be a month. I'll be back soon."

He sighed and sat down. "Ok. Let's clean up the house for this 'dinner thing'."

* * *

 **A/n Hope you enjoyed and here's the next song.**

* * *

 _Come on over in my direction_

 _So thankful for that_

 _It's such a blessing_

 _Turn every situation in to heaven._

* * *

 **Bye**


	4. Dinner Date

**A/n Hey, what's up? So last chapters song was 'Despacito' by Justin Bieber, Luis Fonci, and Daddy Yankee. Sorry if that's wrong.**

* * *

 **Shawns p.o.v**

"Calm down dude. It's not like you're marrying her."Cameron said trying to calm me down.

"I know, but she is adorable. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her and her family." Cameron laughed.

"You embarrass me being your normal self." I glared at him. He put his hands up in defense.

"What? Didn't you say she gave off a vibe, that she didn't like you?" I nodded.

"She probably don't even like you, and you'll embarrass her more, if you act like she likes you."

I sighed and decided not to wear a tux. I put on blue jeans and I tucked in a white shirt andput on a jacket. Cameron agreed that it was good and said,

"Alright bro, I think you're ready. Be yourself. If they want to hear one of your songs, sing Life Of The Party." I nodded and grabbed my phone along with my guitar.

"I'm gonna leave my guitar in my truck." I said. Cameron nodded.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

We had just finished cleaning the houseand I had to take a shower and change.

I took a shower and put on blue jeans with a couple rips in them, and a black crop top, with a flannel around my waist.

I was ready and then I heard the doorbell ring. I headed downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey Shawn, come in!" I said and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked in. My parents were sitting on the couch, ready to meet him.

"Hi Mr. Jackson, I'm Shawn. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake and my dad shook his hand.

"Hi Shawn. Depending on how this goes, you can call me, Daniel or Dan."

"Dad!" My dad laughed, and so did Shawn, but his laugh was a nervous one.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." Shawn said extending his hand for a handshake. My mom, instead pulled him into a hug.

"Please, call me Anne." Shawn smiled and looked over at Ava.

"Hi..." He waited for her name.

"Ava. Nice to meet you Shawn." They smiled at each other and Shawn then looked at the other kid in the room.

My older brother Ryan.

"Hi Shawn. I'm Ryan, Averys older brother." They shook hands and then we all sat on the couch.

* * *

"So Shawn, tell us about you." My dad asked.

"Well I'm from Canada. I started out on an app called Vine. A few other boys and I, who were also on the app, created this thing called Magcon. We tour around the world. We broke up a while back, but Cameron's trying to bring everyone back. We are all  
/still friends though." He ended and my dad looked at my mom.

"So.. Avery? Tell me a little about you." He asked.

"I'm from Dallas, Texas. I love singing, but sometimes it gets really freaking hard. I write my own songs. I've had 15 hamsters in my lifetime, and 8 dogs. I hate ketchup. My favorite drink is Tea, and I also started out on Vine, except I didn't have  
/that tour thing. That's how my manager noticed me."

"Oh Wow. I wonder why I've never send you on there." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who's ready for dinner?" My mom said. Everyone said 'me' and we got all got up and went to the dining roomtable.

* * *

We were all sitting at the table eating when, I suggested, "How about this, we'll go in a circle, everyone say your age, favorite color, and a fun fact?" Everyone nodded and we started at me.

"I'm 16, purple and blue, and I'm Olympic level gymnast."

Then we went to Shawn.

"I'm 17, blue, and I love...Magcon." A few of us laughed at that, because it seemed as he couldn't come up with anything else. Now Ava,

"I'm 19, pink, and I am a soccer player." Shawn nodded and then looked beside her at Ryan.

"I'm 21, green, and I play football." Then his eyes moved to my dad.

"Do I really have to say my age?" I nodded.

"I'm...47, orange, and I used to play basketball." Dadshrugged and looked beside him at mom.

"I'm 45, purple, and I used to be a cheerleader."

Ava stood up and said, "What?!" Mom laughed and told her to sit down.

"Yep, I used to be a cheerleader for the NFL." This time Ryan stood up.

"You were a cheerleader for the NFL? No way! I can't wait to tell my friends." We all laughed as he sat down.

"Wow. That's awesome." Shawn spoke, then ate some of the spaghetti.

"This is delicious. Thank you all for letting me come over here, especially on such short notice.

"No problem, and it's a good thing really." My dad spoke.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I need to know who mydaughter is going on tour with for a full month." Shawn chuckled and ate the last bite of his food.

Everyone else finished shortly after. We got up and walked back to the living room.

"Hey Shawn." Ava asked. "I know this sounds crazy but I've never heard one of your songs, good you play one?"

"Of course. Be right back." He walked outside and came back in with his guitar in his guitar case.

"You could've borrowed one of mine, you know?" I said.

"Thanks but no matter what I always play with this guitar." He laughed and started playing.

 _ **"I love it when you don't take no, I love it when you do what you want cause you just said so. Let them all go home, we out late. We don't care what them people say.**_

 _ **We don't have to be ordinary**_

 _ **Make your best mistakes**_

 _ **Cause we don't have the time to be sorry**_

 _ **So baby be the Life of the Party..."**_

I was in love with that song. It was beautifully written, and I was so deep in thought,I didn't realize he had stoppe playing. We all clapped and hesmiled, putting his guitar back in his case.

"That was amazing." Ava said. And we all agreed with her.

"Thanks."

It was an awkward silence for a little bit then he talked again.

"Well, I better get going. I got to start packing for the tour." He said smiling.

"Ok then. We have a goodnight, and a safe drive." My mom said. Everyone muttered a 'bye' or 'see ya' and he left.

"Wow he's nice." My dad said.

* * *

 **Shawns p.o.v**  
 **  
**

"Bro relax! I'm sure they loved you." Cameron said.

"What if they didn't? What I she calls and says 'Thanks for embarrassing me'?" I panicked.

"Bro, if she calls, it's got to be something good. Go get some rest, you have a flight tomorrow." I nodded and headed to my room.  
 _Hopefully, it went well._

 _What if it didn't?_

These thoughts drifted me off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/n. Did ya like it? Hopefully. It took forever to write. Here's the song..**

* * *

_**Needle and the thread**_

 _ **Got to get you out of my head**_

 _ **Needle and the thread**_

 _ **Gonna wind up dead**_

* * *

 **That's it. Bye!**


	5. Flights

**A/n Last chapters Song was Stiches by Shawn Mendes. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. My parents always make me that before I go on a flight.

I got out of the bed I didn't want to leaveandchangedinto sweatpants and a crop top hoodie. I took my suitcase downstairs and put it in front of the door.

"Morning." I said.

I heard replies like, 'Morning' or 'hey'. I sat down and I was severed bacon and eggs.

I smiled and dug in to the food.

"Wow, someones hungry." Ryan

"Well I have to go on a plane for 9 hours, I need my energy." I said taking another bite of my food.

"True." He said.

* * *

We were all done eating and it was time for me to leave.

"Bye, have a safe flight." My mom said, hugging me.

"Mom, you can let go now." She laughed and let go.

"Bye dad." I said hugging him as well.

"Bye." I said bye to Ryan and Ava and put my suitcase in the car. I waved bye and drove to the airport.

* * *

 **Shawns p.o.v**

 ****

"Bro, have a good flight." Cameron said, handing me my guitar, and my suitcase.

We did our 'bro handshake' and I left the apartment. I got in my car and drove to the airport where I'd be on a flight for 9 hours with Avery.

* * *

 **A/n**  
 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's the song.**

* * *

Something bout you  
Makes me feel  
Like a dangerous woman  
Something bout something bout

* * *

This is pretty easy.  
Bye


	6. READ NOTE

**A/n**

 **Hey guys. So my schedule for posting is gonna be kinda weird.**

 **So first of all, I am writing this before I go to school. So I will be at school for 7 1/2 hours, so i can't update then.**

 **I basically can only update to and from school.**

 **When I get home, I'm not allowed on my phone. Only for an hour, and I have to check up on other things.**

 **So yeah, if I don't update then that's why. Thanks for reading, if you actually did.**

 **Bye**

 **Change of : Sunday, October 1,2017**

 **Bus driver said NO Phones on the bus and I always sneak to go on it, since I'm in the back. But now my STUPID HEAD of a bus driver put me in the front of the bus with some other dude at my stop. So can't update then.**

 **WHY ARE WE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE PHONES ON THE BUS. ITS NOT FAIR.**

 **Ok now my little out burst is over, bye y'all!**


	7. Landing

**A/n.**

 **Last chapters song was**

 **'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande.**

* * *

 **Shawns p.o.v**

I jerked awake from my sleep, and realized we had landed. I looked around for Avery but I couldn't find her.

 _Maybe she's in the front?_ I thought and waited till I saw her.

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

I need to get off, but a bunch of my fans are keeping me from doing that.

I do love my fans, but sometimes it's too much.

I finally got out of there without being spotted by paparazzi, and I found Shawn.

"Hey!" He said, perking up when he saw me.

"Hi, so did you get yourbags?" He nodded, and he showed me mine.

"You didn't have to get my bags, but thank you. Let's go before more fans spot me." He nodded as we ran to where our driver would be.

"There he is!" I yelled to Shawn and we ran over to him.

"Alright guys lets go. Y'all have a concert in 4 hours and you have a photo shoot before that, let's go." The driver said rushing us out the door.

* * *

We made it to our hotel room.

"I call this bed." I sai jumping on the bed next to the window.

He groaned and said, "No. I wanted that one." He sighed and fell back into the bed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Shawn answered it.

"Hello, good to meet you. It's time for your photo shoot. Let's go people out the door." I jumped up and followedShawn.

They made me put on black jeans, a green long sleeved crop top, and a flannel around my waist. I insisted on wearingthe flannel. _What? I love flannels._

They made me put one shoulder on Shawn, and they took the picture. We did a few other poses and then it was time for us to get ready for the concert.

I put on black jeans and a colorful crop top. Shawn had put on jeans and a black shirt, and has his guitar strap over his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Go get em."

* * *

 **A/n**

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's short, I got limited time so yeah. Here's the song.**

* * *

 _No telling what I might do_

_When I'm in the right mood_

 _You know me I'll all up in the party like a V.I.P_

 _And Everything is looking better from my p.o.v_

* * *

 **hint it is by JackAND Jack**


	8. The Performance That Started It

**A/n**

 **Hi. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Last chapters song was 'WildLife' by Jack and Jack**

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

I had performed a lot of my songs and now it was time for Shawn to come out.

"Alright guys. Welcome Shawn Mendes!" I yelled into the mic. He came running out with his mic stand and placed it next to mine.

"So, we've done a duet together, this is 'I know what you did last summer'" **(a/n I know it's Shawn and Camilas.)**

 _ **Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ah, he-ey  
Ah-ah, ah-ah**_

 _ **He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hands have touched my skin?  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he knows**_

 _ **It's tearing me apart  
She's slipping away (i'm slipping away)  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Coming home, coming home**_

 _ **I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been**_

 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no  
(Ah-ah, he-ey)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close  
I know**_

 _ **When she looks me in the eyes  
They don't seem as bright  
No more, no more  
I know  
That she loved me at one time  
Would I promise her that night  
Cross my heart and hope to die**_

 _ **It's tearing me apart (It's tearing me apart)  
She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone (The pictures on my phone)**_

 _ **She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Oh, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been**_

 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (No, no, no)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
(Hold me close)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
(You know I didn't mean it, though)  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
(Just hold me close)  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
(Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)  
Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go  
(I didn't mean it, though)  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
(I don't wanna let you go)  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though (No, no, no)  
(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)  
I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though  
(Hold me close)  
I know you didn't mean it though  
I know you didn't mean it though  
(Just hold me close)  
I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close**_  
/

 _ **I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "There's no other" (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (Ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (He-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been**_

 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I know**_

* * *

The crowd went crazy. I turned to look at Shawn and he looked at me.

"You were good." I said. "You too." He gave me hug and I felt a spark. Probably just because of joy, right?

* * *

 **Shawns p.o.v**

 _What was that? Was that sparks? Probably from the excitement of performing this live, right?_

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Here's the song**

* * *

 _If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore_

* * *

 **Bye**


	9. Interview and Walks

**A/n**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with my other stories and I've been trying to get my math grade up in school. Sorry. Enjoy**

 **Last chapters song was 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande.**

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

 _It wasn't because of joy. I like Shawn Mendes._

 _No, there's no way I like him. But his eyes, they shined a lot at that first concert. The spotlight made his eyes sparkle. Stop thinking this_. _But he's adorable. I do like Shawn Mendes. Oh, no. What am I gonna do?_

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" Shawn asked sitting on my bed in the hotel room.

"Sure. Let me get ready." I was currently in my pajamas, and needed to change. I changed into skinny jeans and a tank top with a flannel around my waist. I put on a hat and walked out of the bathroom. Shawn was in a white shirt with jeans, his normal  
/outfit.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded. We headed out of the hotel and onto the busy street of New York. We were currently in NYC for a interview.

A few people recognized us and wanted pictures with us. We signed phone cases, etc, and kept walking.

We headed into a store, and looked around at everything. I noticed a A necklace and realized I forgot my wallet in the hotel room. "Hey, what's wrong?" Shawn asked, standing next to me.

"I forgot my wallet. Oh well, I'll get it next time." I sighed and walked over to pictures in a corner.

One said, 'Live Life To Express, Not To Impress,' in fancy letters. I smiled, looked at a few more before meeting up with Shawn at the cash register.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the A necklace. "Did you get me this?" He nodded. "Why? I'll pay you back as soon as we get to the hotel, you didn't have to." I said. "I wanted to, you don't have to pay me back, my treat." He said, smiling. I smiled  
/back and we walked out of the store.

We ran into a few more fans that wanted pictures, autographs and they all asked if we were dating.

We both said no, but I was wondering if he didn't want to say that. If he wanted to call me his girlfriend. _I don't know._

When we got back my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. "You have an interview, hurry up and get here." My manager yelled and hung up.

* * *

 **At interview, Shawns p.o.v**

We made it to the interview place and found our interviewer along with Averys manager.

"You're late, hurry and go sit down." She said, rushing us to the seats in front of a camera.

"Hello, I'm Jay Brooks, here interviewing Shawn Mendesand Avery Jackson. I'm here to ask you guys questions that the fans have asked on social media. It is true you two are dating?" She asked.

My heart bested faster. _I like Avery._ I can't tell her now, if she doesn't like me, it'll be weird, this is live.

"Shawn...Shawn...SHAWN." I heard Avery say, snapping in front of my face. "Huh, what happened?" I said completely confused.

Avery laughed.

"She asked if we were dating?" Oh that's why I went into thought. _I like Avery._

"Um.. No?" It came out like a question, but I think Jay bought it. Hopefully the whole world bought it too.

"Ok then... Is there any new music coming out from either of you?" Avery nodded.

"Yes, I don't know about Shawn, but I'm working on a few songs for a new album." Avery said.

"Can you tell us what you might name it?..." Jay asked.

"Um.. I think.." She said, looking over in her managers direction. Her manager nodded.

"It's might be called... Dive. Based on diving into something new, and I also used to be on a swim team in high school." Jay smiled and so did I.

The interview ended and Avery and I headed home. The only question in my mind is...

 _Will the world think we like each other?_

 _I know they saw that A necklace._

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Here's the song,**

* * *

 _Take me back to the night_

 _We met in the yard_

_Climbing up to the roof_

_Hidden in the dark._

* * *

 _ **Bye!**_


	10. Suspicions

**A/n**

 **Two updates in one day, wow. Enjoy. Btw: There is supposed to be AT symbols in front of the like ATShawnMendes. It won't work. Sorry.**

 **Last chapters song was 'Couple of kids' by Maggie Lindemann.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Averys p.o.v**

I was on twitter reading tweets I was tagged in.

 **IKnowLitterlyEverything: What's that A necklace did ShawnMendes get it for you? AveryJ**

I smiled to myself, holding my necklace, hanging from around my neck.

 **Shvery: I ship you guys. AveryJ did you see the way Shawn looked at you? He zoned out when the interviewer said 'Y'all dating' He totes likes you!**

I chuckled. I can't believe everyone thinks we are dating. I then went onto Instagram looking at pictures from the interview.

*picture*

 **TheDailyNews: In the interview, Shawn was in love. Look at his eyes staring AveryJ.#ThisHasToBeReal**

I laughed, causing Shawn to look over in my direction.

"What?" He asked. "Just tweets."

I went back onto Twitter and posted something.

 **AveryJ: These tweets about me and Shawn are cracking me up!**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Sorry it's short longer chapters soon**

 **Here's the song**

* * *

 _Nothing makes it hard to breath like being in your company_

 _When you've got someone knew around your arms_

 _I thought I'd be over it, but see you locked with other lips_

 _I guess I'm just no good at moving on_

* * *

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
